The Last Day on Earth
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: [Traduction] Et si c'était votre dernier jour sur terre ? Quelles confessions voudriez-vous faire aux gens ? Quelles choses voulez-vous faire avant la fin ? Alors que Gray médite sur ces questions, Natsu admet quelques-uns de ses secrets qu'il pensait ne jamais dire.


C'est ma première traduction, et je sais qu'elle ne sera pas parfaite. Mais j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à lire et traduire la version originale. Et si vous avez des conseils pour la traduction, je suis preneuse !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'histoire appartient à Wild Rhov, un grand merci à elle de m'avoir permis de la traduire :) (PS : si vous comprenez l'anglais je vous conseille fortement de lire ses fics ;) )

* * *

La ville en bord de mer dans laquelle s'était arrêté la team Natsu était au milieu d'un festival. Les lanternes brûlaient, les tambours battaient, et l'arome de douzaine de vendeurs de nourriture venait avec l'odeur de fumée. De grands feux entourés de joyeux danseurs éclairaient la nuit, pendant que des enfants se courraient après en portant des masques de papier. Erza s'était retrouvé d'une certaine façon sur l'une des scènes et battait un rythme sur un tambour massif avec ses cheveux écarlates attaché en arrière en queue de cheval fouettante. Lucy dansait avec quelques mignons garçons locaux qui ne pouvaient arrêter de fixer sa poitrine bondissante. Happy était une étrangeté pour ces villageois, alors ils lui présentèrent des poissons. Le pauvre ventre de l'exceed avait déjà doublé de taille, et il semblait satisfait par toute cette attention. Natsu aidait à relancer l'un des feux après qu'il ait dévoré les flammes. Puis il rejoignit un concours de boisson. Il était encore conscient,, alors il ne perdit pas, mais il pouvait aussi à peine marcher.

Pompette et empourpré, le dragon slayer s'éloigna en trébuchant pour trouver des toilettes, ou au moins un buisson très loin du festival. Il pensa avoir trouvé un bon taillis d'arbres, mais alors il entendit des gémissements passionnés d'un couple de jeunes amoureux. Il rit nerveusement à leurs sons sexys et s'éloigna poliment.

-Je dois faire pipi, je dois faire pipi ! dit-il, se dépêchant de trouver un certain autre endroit. Il était prêt à juste pisser contre un mur.

A la place d'arbres, il se retrouva devant la cote. Il haussa les épaules, sortit sur un quai grinçant, ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, et sortit son "petit dragon". Il soupira bruyamment de soulagement et regarda le reflet de la lune dans l'océan. Il secoua les dernières gouttes, puis le rangea. Il se retourna pour partir, mais tomba presque.

-Whoa, je ne voudrais pas tomber dans un océan de pisse, rit-il, se stabilisant sur ses pied avant de continuer le long du quai.

Il vit un léger rougeoiement dans l'obscurité et jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques rochers sur le bord du littoral. Il plissa les yeux dans le noir. Une personne normale n'aurait jamais distingué un visage depuis seulement les braises d'une cigarette, mais Natsu voyait juste assez.

-Oi, strip-teaseur, héla-t-il.

Gray ne dit rien. Il expira un flot de fumée et garda ses yeux vers l'avant. Natsu trébucha sur son chemin, grimpa sur les rochers couvert de mousse, et s'effondra à côté du sorcier de glace.

-Tu rates une vachement bonne fête, lui dit Natsu.

-Pas intéressé, marmonna l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Une fille s'est débarrassée de toi ? Tu t'es confessé à Lucy et elle t'a rejeté ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec une fille, et je n'aime pas Lucy de cette manière.

-Tu as juste le regard d'un amour perdu.

Gray libéra de la fumée de cigarette et cria,

-Le regard de quoi ?

Natsu … _Natsu-la-Salamandre-phénomène-de-flamme_ … était en train de parler de lire les expressions faciales ?

-C'est comme ça que Mira l'appelle. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, admit Natsu avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte, mais elle le remarque à chaque fois que quelqu'un a une rupture. Tu as la même tête.

Gray tira durement sur son bâton avec agitation. Etait-il si facile à lire que même Natsu pouvait voir qu'il y avait un problème ?

-Je ne suis jamais sortis avec quelqu'un, il n'y a aucun moyen que je perdre ce que je n'ai pas. Et puis, murmura-t-il pensivement, je suppose qu'il est vraiment facile de perdre ce que tu n'as jamais eu.

Natsu le regarda suspicieusement.

-Es-tu soûl ?

Gray retourna le regard caustique.

-T'es yeux sont-ils vraiment autant de travers ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis soûl ?

-Tu as ce ton de voix de philosophe soûl qu'ont Macao et Wakaba quand ils boivent trop.

Grey se moqua doucement.

-Je n'ai pas eu une goutte ce soir. Toi, d'un autre côté, sens comme le fond du tonneau de bière de Cana.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas à la fête ? pressa Natsu, tirant sur le manteau blanc du sorcier de glace. Aller, tu es encore complètement habillé. Ça veut dire que quelque chose doit être en train de te taper sur les nerfs.

Gray se détourna vivement.

-J'ai juste … besoin de penser. C'est un anniversaire.

-Huh ? Le tien ? fredonna Natsu et y pensa. Je pensais que tu disais ne pas avoir de rendez-vous.

-Idiot ! Lis l'atmosphère.

Grey grogna doucement et regarda à nouveau l'océan.

-C'est l'anniversaire du sacrifice d'Ul.

Natsu sursauta en entendant ça et déglutit difficilement.

-Oh, fut tout ce qu'il put murmurer.

L'air se refroidit beaucoup soudainement.

-C'est celle qui est morte en combattant Deliora, c'est ça ?

-Elle n'est pas morte, insista Gray. Elle s'est transformée en glace, et quand Lyon a fais fondre Delira, Ul est parti dans l'océan.

-Oh, je vois. Je … oh merde ! cria Natsu.

Il tomba soudainement tête la première sur les rochers, s'inclinant aussi bas qu'il le pouvait dans un endroit aussi précaire.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Gray !

Le sorcier de glace haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-J'ai pissé dans l'océan juste avant. Je viens de pisser sur ton mentor. Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne ferais plus jamais pipi dans la mer.

-Pfff, t'es un idiot, soupira Gray.

-Alors, tu broies du noir à cause de l'anniversaire ? Je pensais que tu étais passé au-dessus.

-Nan, j'étais juste en train de penser, marmonna Gray. Avait-elle laissé quelque chose non terminé ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose qu'elle a toujours voulu faire mais jamais eu la chance ? Elle devait savoir quand elle est venue me sauver, qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon de battre Deliora. Elle savait probablement que cela signifiait sa disparition.

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il sentait le lourd poids que son sacrifice avait placé sur sa propre vie.

-Qu'est ce qui lui a traversé la tête ? Je veux dire, parfois on va dans des combats en sachant qu'on pourrait être blessé, même tué, mais … mais et si tu le savais avec certitude ? Et si tu savais sans le moindre doute que ton temps est limité ? Et si … si c'était moi ? dit-il doucement, regardant les vagues argentées. Quels genres de choses je veux faire avant de mourir ?

Le dragon slayer se tortilla un peu sur sa place.

-Gray, tu n'es pas en train de me dire quelque chose ?

-Hm ? Gray lui jeta un coup d'œil confus.

Natsu rentra le menton dans son écharpe.

-Es … es-tu … mourant ? mumura-t-il faiblement.

-Quoi ? Non ! cria Gray. Non, je ne le suis pas …

-Parce que si tu l'es …

-Je ne le suis pas …

-Alors il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire.

La bouche de Gray se pinça.

-Quelque chose … que tu … qu'est ce que c'est ?

Natsu remonta ses genoux et posa son menton dessus.

-Je sais qu'on se bat tout le temps, mais …

Pendant que le dragon slayer réfléchissait à ses prochains mots, Gray sentit son cœur presque s'arrêter, et chaque battement laborieux tapait si fort qu'il secouait toute sa poitrine.

-Tu … tu es … Tch, comment je le dis même ? marmonna Natsu.

Après un autre moment à penser, il dit,

-Tu es ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un frère.

Gray en fut bouche bée. Des croassements étranglés sortirent, mais il ne put faire aucun son distinct.

-Mais je ne pense pas que je veux te considérer comme un frère, décida Natsu.

Cela enragea Gray.

-Quoi, je ne suis pas assez bon ?

Natsu lui jeta un solide coup d'œil.

-Non, tu es _trop_ bon. Tu es plus qu'un frère. Je ne sais pas quel genre de titre ça peut même être, mais … plus-qu'un-frère, ouais, décida-t-il. Je t'aime plus que ça.

-Attend, qu … aimer ? Tu m'aimes ? Je pensais que tu me détestais.

-C'est le cas. Et je t'aime. Du coup j'ai tendance à y penser comme une rivalité jumelle entre frère, seulement plus proche qu'un frère.

Gray soupira et baissa la tête sur ses genoux.

-Tu es vraiment soûl.

-Ouais, rit Natsu honnêtement. Alors si c'était ton dernier jour sur terre, je voulais te dire ça. Oh, et te dire que tu devrais aller voir Wendy, parce que si t'es mourant alors peut-être qu'elle peut te soigner.

-Je … ne … suis pas … mourant ! insista le sorcier de glace.

-Mais c'est seulement si c'était _ton_ dernier jour sur terre, corrigea Natsu. Si c'était mon dernier jour, je voudrais trouver Igneel, lui faire un très gros câlin, et le remercier pour m'avoir tout appris. Ensuite je voudrais battre Gildarts dans un combat.

-Idiot, marmonna Gray. Tu ne serais pas capable de trouver Igneel en un seul jour, et tu as besoin d'encore une centaine d'année avant d'être proche de son niveau.

-Et bien, c'est deux choses que je veux faire avant de mourir.

-Je ne parle pas de ta liste de chose à faire avant de mourir. Je veux dire si la mort venait furtivement pour toi, s'il n'y avait pas de demain. Il n'y a rien que tu voudrais dire aux gens ? Peut-être … peut-être quelque chose que tu voudrais _faire_ avec les gens, avec ceux que tu aimes ?

-Bien sûr, les combattre comme ça je peux mourir en gagnant.

Gray jeta ses mains en l'air et abandonna à propos du cerveau-cramé.

-Oui, parce que mourir en gagnant veut tout dire, pas vrai ?

-Et bien, marmonna calmement Natsu. Il y a une autre chose que je veux faire avant de mourir, mais c'est vraiment stupide.

Cela piqua l'intérêt de Gray.

-Oh ? Dis-moi.

-Nan …

-Aller. Qu'est ce qu'un cerveau-cramé pourrait possiblement vouloir faire ?

Natsu tourna sa tête sur le côté.

-Tu me promets de ne pas rire ?

-Non, sourit Gray. Dis-moi de toute façon. Peut-être que ça me remontera le moral.

Natsu tortilla ses mains ensembles.

-Je veux … et bien, tu sais … je voudrais essayer … d'embrasser.

Gray attendit quelques secondes, mais le dragon slayer ne dit rien de plus.

-Embrasser … quoi ?

-Embrasser ! dit sèchement Natsu. Juste embrasser. Pfff !

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été embrassé ? Jamais ?

-Igneel avait l'habitude de me lécher avant d'aller au lit.

-Ew …

-Mais ça ne compte probablement pas.

-Sûrement pas ! C'est juste dégueulasse. Mais … et bien …, Gray se gratta l'arrière du cou. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être trop surpris que tu n'ai jamais été embrassé, mais je pensais qu'au fil du temps quelqu'un t'aurais attrapé et bécoté. Vraiment ? Personne ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment sur de pouvoir croire ça. Lisanna ou Erza ne t'ont jamais donné un baisé d'enfant ?

Natsu bafouilla et roula les yeux alors qu'il revenait des années en arrière.

-Je pense que Lisanna a dis m'avoir embrassé pendant mon sommeille une fois, mais je n'étais pas réveillé alors ça ne compte pas. Je veux embrasser quelqu'un, un baiser vraiment bon, quelque chose qui fasse exploser un feu d'artifice et laisse des fourmillements dans ma bouche … ce genre de baiser. Peux importe avec qui c'est.

-Bien sûr que ça importe ! hurla Gray en colère. Tu ne peux pas avoir un baiser si génial avec n'importe qui. Ça doit être quelqu'un que tu apprécies vraiment.

Natsu fit la moue et fixa les vagues brillantes de l'océan.

-Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de gens. Lucy, Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman …

-Elfman ! brailla Gray. Mais il est un mec.

-C'est okay si je veux embrasser les mecs aussi, non ?

Gray s'étouffa en réponse.

-Ben … je veux dire … oui, je … je pense aussi. Si tu balances ainsi.

-Huh ? Balancer ? ?

-Ben, c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça : balançant des deux côtés.

Natsu essaya de considérer ce qu'il disait.

-Mais quand tu balances, tu balances toujours dans deux directions. Me balancer me rend vraiment malade, aussi.

-Non, grogna Gray. Je veux dire c'est ainsi que les gens l'appelle quand tu aimes les hommes et les femmes.

-Mais c'est normal, non ?

Gray resta bouche-bée un moment.

-Sérieusement, tu viens de quelle planète ?

-Une planète où c'est normal d'aimer les gens peu importe qu'ils soient des garçons ou des filles. C'est plutôt sexiste si tu aimes juste les filles.

-Je … ben … c'est …, Gray se gratta le côté du cou. Merde, tu m'as eu la. Quand même, c'est pas vraiment … euh … commun.

-Ça ne l'est pas ? demanda Natsu confus. Tu veux dire que normalement les gens aiment juste un genre ?

-Bien sûr ! Sérieusement, sais-tu vraiment rien ? Normalement, les mecs aiment les filles et les filles aiment les mecs.

Natsu rit et se balança sur sa place.

-Et bien c'est juste stupide !

Puis il s'arrêta et considéra ça.

-Alors je suppose qu'Elfman ne voudra pas m'embrasser.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne voudra pas ! Evergreen te tuerait, de toute façon.

-Alors tu ne voudras pas non plus m'embrasser ?

Le visage de Gray devint soudainement d'un rouge éclatant.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce genre de question ?

-J'essaie de saisir ça, dit Natsu sérieusement. Si c'est pas commun pour les mecs de vouloir embrasser un autre mec, alors ça limite vraiment le nombre de personne que je peux embrasser. Alors pour toi ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne connais aucune fille que je veuille vraiment embrasser.

-Mais tu veux m'embrasser ? hurla Gray ahuris.

Natsu haussa simplement les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas contre l'idée. Comme je t'ai dis, tu es plus proche qu'un frère. Erza et Lucy me sont vraiment proches, mais elles sont comme des sœurs, et embrasser ta sœur est juste dégueulasse. Embrasser quelqu'un qui est plus proche qu'un frère, c'est bon.

Gray trembla un peu, et bien que l'air de la mer était seulement un peu froid, un frisson parcourut sa peau.

-Je … je ne suis pas particulier, je suppose.

-Alors tu vois, c'est commun d'aimer les deux garçons et filles.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit sèchement Gray. C'est comme ça que je sais que ça ne l'est pas, parce que je suis ainsi et on s'est moqué de moi à cause de ça.

-Ben, les gens qui se sont moqués de toi sont sexistes. C'est normal d'aimer tout le monde, ou ça devrait l'être.

Gray lui jeta un coup d'œil et eut un petit sourire malgré lui.

-Tu es un idiot simplet, mais tu es honnête.

Il décida d'être également un peu honnête.

-Ça … ne me dérangerait pas. Je ne dis pas que je veux nécessairement t'embrasser tout de suite, mais … et bien … peut-être un jour.

-Génial ! sourit Natsu. Alors si jamais je sais que c'est mon dernier jour sur terre, tu m'embrasseras, pas vrai ?

-Peut-être plus tôt, si tu veux, marmonna Gray.

-Alors que veux-tu faire avant de mourir ? demanda Natsu.

Gray fixa son regard au-delà de l'océan infini, et un minuscule sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Je veux dire à une certaine personne comment je me sens par rapport à lui.

Natsu jeta lentement un coup d'œil à son coéquipier.

-Quelqu'un que tu aimes, ou que tu détestes ?

Le sorcier de glace rit doucement.

-Les deux.

Natsu fit la moue, puis tira sur sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordre, mâchouillant nerveusement.

-Hey Gray ?

L'adolescent fit un hum avec un regard distant dans ses yeux bleus.

-Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce festival ? Il s'appelle _Saigo No Kyōen_ , La Dernière Fête. Les villageois le traite comme un Nouvel An, mais un vieil homme au pub m'a dis que c'était une célébration pour ce qui fut prédit comme le dernier jour ou le monde existera. Ils ne savent pas quelle année le monde se termina, mais ils croient que c'est la dernière nuit. C'est pourquoi ils font autant la fête, mangent autant, et pourquoi tout le monde est un peu fou. Pour eux, c'est la nuit pour faire tout ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu faire, toujours attendus et encore repoussé. C'est la nuit pour prendre des chances folles, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne sait s'ils se réveilleront le matin.

Gray lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tu te fous de moi !

-Hey, je ne suis pas du genre à inventer quelque chose d'aussi fou. Alors peut-être que c'est l'esprit du festival qui t'as fais penser à ce que ton mentor pensait durant ses derniers moments, et ce que tu voudrais faire avant de mourir.

Natsu glissa un coup d'œil furtif.

-Alors … qu'est ce que tu penses de faire comme si c'était notre dernière nuit ? Si nous repoussons toujours les choses que nous voulons faire, un jour viendra un matin dont nous ne nous réveillerons pas. Alors, nous partirons avec seulement des regrets. C'est ce que le vieil homme a dis, de toute façon. Je ne veux pas mourir en regrettant quelque chose.

Gray approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Si c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble … Natsu, dit-il calmement, mais les mots ne voulaient pas quitter sa gorge.

Cependant, et si les villageois avaient raison ? Si c'était vraiment son dernier jour sur terre, il voudrait prendre sa chance car même s'il était rejeté ou moqué, au moins il pourrait mourir heureux d'avoir dis ces mots.

-Je … t'aime aussi plus qu'un frère. Non, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux dire.

Il mâchouilla l'intérieur de ses lèvres, tentant de trouver les mots parfaits. Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa main. Gray baissa les yeux et vit les doigts bonzés de Natsu reposant sur sa peau. Le pouce du dragon slayer caressait sa peau pâle pour aider à calmer sa nervosité. Le geste donna au sorcier de glace le courage de s'exprimer.

-Je t'aime Natsu, confessa-t-il doucement, mais les mots étaient fermes cette fois. Je ne suis pas sûr de quand c'est arrivé, et ça m'a beaucoup embêté dernièrement, mais … bien, au final tu le sais maintenant. Je suis … je suis amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il honteusement. Merde, je vais probablement regretter de dire ça.

Il regarda sur le côté embarrassé, attendant un commentaire suffisant.

-Merci de me le dire, Gray.

Le sorcier de glace s'affaissa un peu. Un merci, pas une acceptation et retournement de ses sentiments. Il se résigna instantanément à un rejet et attendit pour l'inévitable.

-… mais.

-Maintenant pour mon souhait pour mon dernier jour.

Natsu attrapa le menton de Gray et tira brusquement sur sa tête Les yeux bleus s'ouvrir immenses alors que les iris grises en pointes le fixaient.

-Embrasse-moi, Gray. Tu ferais mieux de le faire bien, aussi, puisque c'est ma première fois.

Gray déglutit difficilement choqué, mais alors il eut une petite idée machiavélique.

-Même si je t'embrasse horriblement, tu ne sauras pas la différence. Je pourrais te donner le pire baiser du monde et tu penserais que c'était bien.

Les yeux de Natsu le fixèrent.

-Je suis inexpérimenté, mais je ne suis pas stupide, idiot de strip-teaseur !

-Oh oui ?

Cependant, quand les lèvres de Gray rencontrèrent celles des Natsu, toutes idées de ruiner totalement son premier baiser disparurent comme neige au soleil. Gray soupira sous la chaleur des lèvres ardentes du dragon slayer. Elles étaient plus douces qu'il ne le pensait, et pour un homme qui respirait le feu, les lèvres du dragon slayer était incroyablement moite et souple. Il pouvait sentir l'air brûlant des narines de Natsu soufflant doucement contre sa lèvre supérieure, chatouillant son visage et le faisant sourire.

Gray tendit la main vers l'avant, et ses doigts saisir les doux cheveux roses. Il sentit Natsu haleter légèrement, et Gray en prit avantage. Sa langue sortit, juste un peu, assez pour montrer à Natsu ce qu'ils pourraient faire de plus s'il était partant pour essayer. Le dragon slayer n'allait pas agir timidement. Il sentit le coup de langue humide sur sa lèvre supérieure, et ouvrit la bouche pour inviter Gray à essayer plus.

-Dieu, tellement chaud, marmonna Gray, et il le pensait sur tellement de niveaux.

Sa langue tournoya autour de celle de Natsu, savourant la saveur. Il voulait plus ! Il attrapa le dragon slayer dans le dos et le tira plus près. Gray voulait sentir et gouter tout, et Natsu s'offrait comme un festin. Il se sentit baver un peu, mais il ne recula pas. A la place, Gray continua de le presser contre lui, mouvant ses lèvres. Un genou remonta et se balança au-dessus, l'autorisant à grimper sur les genoux de Natsu.

Les yeux du dragon slayer s'écarquillèrent en sentant le poids sur ses jambes et le membre dur qui se pressait contre son bas ventre. Les cheveux en épis de Gray étaient découpés par la lune et l'océan argenté. Soudainement, Natsu ne s'occupa plus de rien d'autre, sentant seulement ces douces lèvres, goutant cette bouche à la fraicheur hivernale, et rapprochant Gray plus près.

-Plus, gémit chaudement Natsu.

Gray souffla en l'entendant supplier et sentant comment cela faisait se tendre tout son corps. C'était supposé être juste un baiser, mais cela devenait rapidement plus. Gray enleva son manteau et sa chemise, les laissant voler jusqu'au littoral de sable. La veste de Natsu était déjà ouverte. Leurs torses musclés se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, corps chaud contre peau froide, mains brûlantes rencontrant les touchés froids mais agréables. Les doigts de Gray glissèrent le long des monts et valets du ventre de Natsu, remontèrent à sa poitrine, touchant ses mamelons. Un cri choqué vibra, et Natsu se mordit les lèvres pour rester silencieux.

-Tu disais vouloir plus, se moqua Gray. Ou veux-tu que je m'arrête ?

-Non, dit rapidement Natsu, et il saisit les cheveux corbeau de Gray pour le tirer brusquement pour plus de baiser. N'arrête pas encore.

Gray fit un sourire suffisant dans le baiser, et ses doigts retournèrent de nouveau aux mamelons de Natsu. Il sentit le dragon slayer se tendre juste à ça, incroyablement sensible à cet endroit. Mourant d'envie d'entendre plus de sons sensuels, Gray appuya sur les mamelons de Natsu, puis les pinça.

-Ahn ! cria Natsu, et il couvrit rapidement sa bouche sous le choc au son érotique.

C'était une musique aux oreilles de Gray, et il voulait trouver plus d'endroit qui fasse tressaillir et gémir Natsu. Ses ongles caressèrent le contour de la petite oreille, mais ça ne fit que peu d'effet. Puis il caressa légèrement sous l'écharpe écailleuse. A ce touché, Natsu haleta bruyamment. Ses hanches bougèrent instinctivement, et il étreignit Gray plus près.

-Oh Dieu !

Gray se pencha et sourit victorieusement.

-Trouvé.

-Connard, soupira Natsu, mais il ne put rien dire de plus.

Gray plongea dessus, s'enfouit dans l'écharpe, et lécha le coup de Natsu. Natsu siffla à la chaleur moite glissant sur sa peau. Il se tortilla, voulant se dégager, voulant plus … tellement plus !

Gray bougeait avec une douloureuse lenteur, frottant sa bosse contre celle de Natsu, frottant contre son pantalon. Gray sentait la dureté augmenter, la longue érection impatiente d'être libérée, et le sorcier de glace se retenait difficilement. Le dragon slayer était d'une chaleur brûlante alors même qu'il était habillé, et Gray pouvait seulement imaginer combien il pouvait être bouillant une fois nu.

Puis la langue de Gray sentit la texture rugueuse de la cicatrice dans le cou de Natsu. L'homme aux cheveux roses se débattit sous lui quand il atteignit cet endroit. Cependant, le sorcier de glace ne voulait pas blesser la cicatrice. Il se contenta de la lécher, et ce fut suffisant pour faire se cambrer Natsu contre lui. Gray descendit juste en-dessous de la cicatrice et y saisit durement, suçant la peau. En même temps, ses doigts pinçaient les mamelons de Natsu, et Gray donna de puissant coup de rein contre Natsu, roulant des hanches, frottant sa chaude longueur de haut en bas.

-Oh putain ! cria Natsu. Merde ! Oh Dieu ! Non ! Non, Gray, ne fait pas ça. Arrête ça ! _Arrête_!

Gray se recula et baissa le regard inquiet. Le visage de Natsu était tendu, serrait les dents, et les sourcils serrés étroitement.

-Ça t'as fais mal ?

Une larme vint à l'œil de Natsu.

-Putain.

Il s'effondra soudainement vers l'arrière et s'étendit sur les rochers de l'océan haletant difficilement.

-Merde … bordel, Gray.

Le sorcier de glace tressaillit coupable.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais que ça ne ferait pas mal si c'était sous la cicatrice.

-Non, ça fait pas mal.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Putain ! C'était foutrement bon, je … je viens juste … de jouir, avoua-t-il honteusement.

-Tu … tu as jouis ? Gray baissa le regard et vit une tâche humide se répandant sur le pantalon du dragon slayer. Oh, murmura-t-il, abasourdis et ne sachant pas quoi dire.

S'excuser semblait étrange, et Natsu était trop embarrassé pour l'embêter en se moquant.

-Bordel Gray ! Je n'ai pas pris de pantalon de rechange.

-Je t'en achèterai un, offrit-il. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités.

Un rouge éclatant teinta le visage de Natsu.

-Ne le dis pas comme ça !

-Non, je veux juste dire … et bien, c'est ma faute. Je n'avais pas réalisé …

-Oh, déjà tais-toi !

Natsu poussa Gray et tint le tissu ample.

-Merde, je dois le laver avant qu'on retourne à l'hôtel.

Il enleva le pantalon sur la plage et le lava dans l'océan. Gray pouvait difficilement aider mais le fixa. Il voulut attraper immédiatement Natsu, mais il lui avait déjà causé trop de problème pour une nuit. Gray regarda alors que Natsu soulevait son pantalon à la lumière de la lune, puis enflamma son corps pour le sécher. Le sorcier de glace sourit un petit peu, se sentant content de lui d'avoir fait jouir Natsu juste en l'embrassant.

-Je ne t'ai même pas touché là …

-J'ai dis tais toi, dis sèchement Natsu. Bordel, c'est assez embarrassant sans que tu te moques de moi. Quel genre d'idiot jouit en étant seulement embrassé ? Putain, je ne peux même plus te regarder en face maintenant.

Gray se tortilla légèrement, combattant la tentation de sauter sur Natsu pendant qu'il n'avait pas son pantalon.

-Tu … as-tu vraiment tant aimé ?

-Oh que oui ! Mais ne le refais plus. Pas quand je suis habillé, en tout cas.

Il ramena son pantalon.

-Mieux !

-Et quand on sera à la maison ?

-Huh ? Natsu rougit un peu et cacha son visage dans son écharpe. Je … je suppose … à la maison, ce sera bon.

-C'est, si cette nuit n'est pas notre dernière nuit, ajouta Gray joueur.

-Putain, j'espère pas, soupira Natsu.

Il remonta sur les rochers et s'assit à côté de Gray, se penchant un peu vers son bras.

-Maintenant j'ai autre chose que je veux faire avant de mourir.

-Quoi, te faire prendre ? sourit Gray satisfait.

-Non. Enfin, peut-être aussi, admit-il timidement. Hey Gray, avant que le monde se termine, peut-on … tu sais … avoir un rendez-vous, ou … ou quelque chose ?

La question dérouta Gray, et sa bouche s'abaissa sans dire un peu. Le dragon slayer fit la moue devant sa tête stupéfiée.

-Si tu ne veux pas …

-Non ! cria Gray trop bruyamment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Non, je veux dire … oui. Je veux dire … tch, j'agis comme un idiot maintenant, grogna-t-il. Je le veux … le rendez-vous, je veux dire, clarifia-t-il.

Il se donna un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, mais quand il baissa les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux roses, il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il voulait dire.

-Natsu, veux-tu être mon petit-ami ?

Le dragon slayer gloussa doucement.

-Idiot. C'est le pire moment. Est-ce aussi quelque chose que tu as toujours voulu demander avant la fin du monde ?

-Honnêtement, je pensais que les poules auraient des dents avant que j'ai le courage de te demander. Alors, tu veux ?

-Bien sûr, sourit gaiement Natsu. Je t'aime beaucoup Gray. Je veux t'embrasser encore plus et … et faire des choses ensembles.

Ses yeux en pointes s'étrécir machiavéliquement.

-Un de ces jours, je te ferais jouir dans ton pantalon.

-Ne paris pas la dessus, rit Gray, et il commença à se pencher avec des lèvres détendue, impatiente.

Soudainement, quelque chose explosa. Cela les fit bondir, prêt pour un combat, mais alors le ciel s'illumina d'étincelle rouges et bleus.

-Feu d'artifice, dit Natsu impressionné. Comme c'est cool ! Joli.

Gray regarda son visage enfantin réjoui. Voir Natsu si heureux le réchauffa de l'intérieur, comme seul le dragon slayer pouvait le faire.

-Et bien, tu as dit vouloir un baiser qui fasse exploser des feux d'artifices et laisse des fourmillements sur ta bouche.

-Je crois bien avoir dis ça, rit-il. Et tes baisers sont si froid, ma bouche fourmille définitivement.

Gray lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Es-tu en train de dire que j'embrasse froidement ?

-Arrête d'être si inquiet, yeux tombants. Je dis que tu es aussi rafraichissant qu'un ice-tea en été.

-Bien, parce que t'embrasser est comme boire du rhum chaud au beurre en hiver. Spécialement avec tout le rhum que j'ai goûté dans ta bouche.

Gray réalisa quelque chose.

-Tu es soûl.

-Sans blague ! Tu ne le remarques que maintenant ? rit Natsu.

-Non, je veux dire … est-ce quelque chose que tu veux vraiment, ou quelque chose que t'acceptes à cause de l'alcool ? Vas-tu même te rappeler de tout ça ce matin ?

-J'espère bien, se renfrogna Natsu. Si non, embrasses-moi juste à nouveau. Je me rappellerai alors, parce que c'est le genre de premier baiser dont je veux me souvenir jusqu'à mon dernier jour sur terre.

Gray sourit, et le visage de Natsu rayonna joyeusement. Puis Gray se pencha vers lui, et alors que le feu d'artifice brûlait au-dessus, les deux garçons apprécièrent un autre doux baiser.


End file.
